I'm Not Okay I Promise
by KickTheBucket
Summary: This is a song-fic I wrote about Kid Flash and Jinx's relationship. It's written of My Chemical Romance's "I'm Not Okay, I Promise." It takes place after Lightspeed and before Titans Together. I don't own the characters, nor do I own the band or song.


**I'm Not Okay, I promise.**

**A/N**

**Hey! I'm Sky, Mars, or whatever they call me. This is kind of an impulsive idea. I was listening to My Chemical Romance's "I'm Not Okay (I Promise)" and I thought of Jinx and Kid Flash. You may ask, "Why are you not working on your other story?" And my answer would be that I really don't want to. I am aware that my Amazing Spies story stinks, and I'm actually kind of sad. I want to finish it just so I could say that I did. It started out with a good idea, and then it just kinda died….**

**So anyway, I wanted to write a songfic today. I chose the pairing of Jinx and Kid Flash from the Teen Titans. If you haven't heard the song I'm using, PLEASE listen to it! It's criminal not to have at least heard it!**

**Please comment! Maybe I'll write a KF/Jinx STORY if I get enough reviews :)**

Jinx stared hard at her ceiling, although it wasn't worth her attention. She had been doing this for the past three hours, not finding the energy or enthusiasm to do anything else. Gizmo, See-More, and Billy Numerous had all come to her asking if she had wanted to rob a bank, pillage a village, (**A/N Teehee. It ryhmes.**) Or maybe even do some graffiti downtown. She had rejected all with no enthusiasm.

If you knew truly knew Jinx you may ask why she was acting in such a way. She was usually out doing something to defy anything lawful and right. Today she was just… sitting there in her room—her now destroyed room thanks to a certain speedy hero.

Earlier today they had been robbing a museum of its priceless artifacts and such which was typical of the Hive Five. They were always up to no good. They had made it out with their loot completely undetected as always when suddenly the alarm went off, and all of their arms were bare. There was nothing to hold but air for the boys. Jinx on the other hand; found she was holding a rose. Alarmed, the Hive Five had retreated.

Later that evening they had tried to find out whom in the world could have stolen their stolen items. The Teen Titans were out fighting the Brotherhood of Evil (These villains were the only thing Jinx could think about.) and the Titans East had gone home. With no heroes in town the villains thought that they were home free. The team had ignored him and went to go steal more—Gizmo went to an electronics store, Kyd Wyykyd and See-More went to rob a truck heading to the bank with a huge load of money, and Mammoth went to a Hot Dog Stand. How villain-like. Jinx had stayed home. It wasn't worth the effort if this new hero was in town. She figured she might be able to monitor this mission and figure out who this mysterious guy or girl could be.

The five boys had returned home with empty hands and discouraged looks on their faces and so Jinx had come up with a plan to find this hero. According to a seemingly-jealous See-More, the hero-guy liked Jinx. She assumed this correct because of the rose she had held in her hand only hours before.

They had set a trap for the guy, sending Jinx back to the museum to reacquire the treasure she had tried to steal earlier. The trap had worked. He'd turned out to be Kid Flash—The fastest boy alive he called himself.

Jinx had been completely ready to make him light up like a bonfire with her hexes so the others could capture him while he was distracted, but… the words that had come out of his mouth had stopped her.

"You're better than this," He had said.

**Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say.**

These words had struck her heart; they'd made her think about her choice to be a villain—something that she seldom did. He had said he could change her; he could get the other Hive Five members off of her back if she joined him for the greater good. The offer actually seemed… genuine.

She told him that good was never an option for her, which was the truth. Bad luck did that to you. She might let the other heroes down. At least if she was on the side of evil she wouldn't have expectations.

**I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way.**

She would've taken it if the others hadn't been listening at that point, and she was sure that they could take this sissy-hero easily. So she did what she always did: she joined the winning side.

The team _had _taken him. They'd taken him to their lair, put him in one of those big iron cages where huge animals were kept. He was unpredictable with those big intelligent electric blue eyes of his.

He'd said it again. She was better than this. Deep down she wanted to listen to him. Deep down she really _did _want to run away with him. She pushed it away again. She pushed all emotions but anger away as she always did and called the Brotherhood of Evil. When she'd turned around, he was gone.

It had taken forever, but after some time she alone had captured him—or at least she wished. Madame Rouge had shown up, and upon seeing that the Hive had lost him, she had gone out looking for him. She tired him out, and then Jinx had trapped him.

After that, Madame Rouge had made Jinx angry which was a fatal mistake. The girl had let the Kid Flash go, and had stood up to Madame Rouge.

These actions were why she was sitting here tonight, staring in confusion at her ceiling.

Why? Why had she done it? Why had she looked upon that hero's handsome pleading, pain-filled face as he was tortured there before her eyes and let him go? There was an answer for everything. That had been beaten into her from the moment she had decided to be a villain.

She felt her heart skip a beat when there was yet another knock at her door.

She got up and sulked over to the nearly-destroyed plank of wood and opened it to reveal See-More, who was looking kind of sheepish.

"So… I was wonderin' if you wanted to go rob a movie store or somethin'? We could get the latest horror-flic! It's about vampires," He told her.

Jinx scoffed. "I saw the commercials. I know it's a love story."

She had long guessed that the one-eyed villain had a crush on her. Upon discovering that he had an ability to see through clothing, she had tried to ignore him.

"So? We don't have to get that if you don't want to. Maybe we could get that one about the soldier who writes the letters?"

"That's a love story too, See-More. The point is, I don't want to be bothered, okay?"

See-More looked down at his feet as a blush crept across his face. "Then… maybe I could keep you company?"

"Try not," She sighed and closed the door.

Staggering back to her bed, she thought: Why can't I just accept him? Why do I have to be thinking like this? I could just go be a villain, do what he says, live a happy life with him. Why can't I? But then everything hit her. He was kind of creepy…. What if that feature on his eye with the see-through clothing thing also had a camera? All of the other she-villains would glare at her if he posted those all over the internet with Gizmo…

**For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took,**

She wanted to scream. She also wanted to go find Kid Flash and push him off of a building or something. How fast could he go to avoid breaking something? She smiled to herself.

**Remember when you broke your foot from jumping off the second floor?**

In the end, Jinx got up and ran to her window, feeling nauseous. She was a villain for crying out loud! No more distractions from cute heroes. Especially if they wore red and yellow costumes, had flaming red hair, and these blue eyes that could just swallow you up and make you forget everything… No!

"Enough of that Jinx," she muttered to herself. "Pull yourself together, you're okay. I'm okay…."

**I'm not okay. I'm not okay. I'm not okay, you wear me out….**

She opened up the glass and punched the screen out, feeling like she wanted to break something. Diving through the air, she landed gracefully in a crouch outside of the Hive Five's headquarters. She looked up and down the street—just to make sure that eyes or _an_ eye wasn't watching her—and she ran as fast as she could.

She had no idea whatsoever where she was going—her life metaphorically she noted with a smirk.

Maybe if she robbed a bank or stole a baby's pacifier or something he would show up. Wait, why did she want _him? _She had just come outside for fresh air and a jog. Or maybe so he could witness that she liked being a villain. She liked being hated by everyone. She liked being truly all by herself.

**What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?**

"Damn heroes…" She cursed under her breath.

"Excuse me, what was that?"

And then he was _there_. She had run into a skinny yet muscular brick wall of a person, and found herself looking up at _him._

"Get away from me!" She snarled and stumbled backwards. "I don't want anything to do with you. It was just a f-favor! Alright? I don't want to join that stupid pathetic team of yours! I'm still gonna join the Brotherhood!"

He tilted his head to the side—a cute confused look for him—and stepped forward.

"Look, Jinx, do you even know what it means to be with The Brotherhood of Evil?" He asked in that sweet, yet noble voice of his.

Jinx didn't answer, hoping that he took the silence as the meaning of yes. Truthfully, she didn't know. She just wanted the authority, power, and the title.

**I've told you time and time again you say the words but don't know what it means**

"To be with them means that you don't care about anything but world domination, and will _do _anything to achieve it. It means you'll hurt anything or anyone from the form of a newborn to an elder on the verge of death. And—" He paused and took a shaky breath, "And I can't let you do that."

Jinx continued to stay silent, her feet were the only thing worthy of getting attention right now. Moments passed. Silence.

"Jinx?" Kid Flash asked softly, taking a step towards her to lightly put his hand on her shoulder.

"NO!" She shouted. "I told you! I'm_ bad luck!_ My only path is villainy. At least this way I won't be another little pocket-thief or a simple gas station robber! Now I can play with the big boys! This is my chance to actually _be _somebody! I won't be little and negligent this way!"

**To be a joke and look, another line without a hook.**

"You don't have to hurt people to feel good about yourself!" Kid Flash fired back, repeating the line from the time they had first met—earlier that day. "Just listen to that heart of yours, not that stupid ambition that the Hive Academy hammered into you! I may not have known you for a long time but… I know you're better than this. You're smart—smarter than any villain… or _hero _that I know!"

Jinx looked up at him then; his words hitting her heart with such force she found herself stumbling forward and hitting his brick wall of a chest yet again. This time she didn't leap back though. This time she had lunged forward on purpose. She grasped his back and pulled him close and then she buried her face in his shoulder. She'd never done it before.

The teenager made a panting sound as the girl collided with him and squeezed him tight. Heat crept up to his face and he found himself gaping as he stared at her face nestling in his shoulder. He closed his mouth with a force that could've bit his tongue off had it been in the wrong place.

He patted her back rhythmically, not uttering a single word. Her sobs shook both her and him as she cried. He made no attempt to peel her off of him.

**I held you close as we both shook for the last time, take a good hard look!**

After about five minutes the pink-haired girl got the courage to pull herself away and look up at him. She made another sniffling noise and wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

Kid Flash watched her with concern in his eyes. He didn't know why he'd taken such a liking to this she-villain.

Minutes passed, and Kid Flash's mind told him to break it. His nature commended that he did so, since that suited him.

"So… what was that for?" He asked softly.

She looked away from him and made another sniffling sound.

_Coward, _She thought to herself, _Pull yourself together, you're okay. Don't let his presence weaken your decision. _She took a deep breath. _I'm okay._

**I'm not okay. I'm not okay. I'm not okay. You wear me out.**

"Jinx… you okay?"

"Uh huh." She turned around and started walking. She needed to get away from him. Fast. It was too bad he was faster….

"Woah! Where you goin'?" He laughed as he zoomed past her retreating form and stopped right in front of her which caused her to hit his chest for the third time that day.

"Away. I don't want anything to do with you," She growled and tried to walk around him again.

He stepped to the left faster than she could step forward, almost as if he knew what her next move would be. She bet that he was a fearsome poker player.

"If you don't want anything to do with me, then why did you hug me?" He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, his blue eyes bright with curiosity.

God, he was so cute… it was so hard not to let that charm get to her.

"I don't have to give you an answer for everything! Didn't anyone teach you that villains are cryptic?"

"Then I guess you're not a villain. I figured you out pretty quickly. I know exactly what you're hiding under those gaudy clothes and spiky attitude."

The first thing she thought of came to her mouth. "Oh my God! See-More was posting pictures up!"

Kid Flash's eyes widened and a protective, angry look came across his face. "What?"

**Forget about the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took.**

"Never mind. Just forget it all. Forget about me and move on with your happy, heroic life. I'm just another criminal, and I'm always going to be one," She whispered.

"The thing is," The boy said softly, and he placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up dully. "I don't think I _could _forget you. You're so… different from everyone else."

She scoffed. He didn't know her.

**You said you read me like a book, but the pages are all torn and frayed.**

"I'm just _like _everyone else. I wanna see you pathetic heroes fall, one by one!" She hissed and a ray of pink energy shot from her hands, causing the concrete below him to crumble away. It was too bad he was so damn fast…

He was before her in the blink of an eye.

"That doesn't work on me," He sighed. "I'm trying to get a point across to you! Would you just…"

She began to walk away again, this time in the other direction.  
"Hey!" Kid Flash was in front of her _again. _He had an annoying way of being so persistent, "Would you just sit still and _listen? _I'm usually the one who's constantly moving!"

"Just get out of the way, doofus! I'm okay!" She yelled.

He blinked. "I didn't say you weren't."

**I'm okay! I'm okay! I'm okay, now!**

She stopped abruptly with her fuming and looked up at him again. There was something in his eyes… they were so honest, sweet, unique. Why couldn't she just give in? Why was she being like this? It was like with See-More except in this instance… she actually liked the boy. But she was too proud to admit it.

"Just leave me alone, kay? Go play with the Titans or something," She muttered and looked down at the ground again.

**But you really need to listen to me, because I'm telling you the truth. I mean this, I'm okay! (Trust me.)**

Kid Flash could tell she was on the verge. She wanted to. She was just too proud to say so. Maybe if he said it for her….

He did something she never would have guessed he had the nerve to do. His hand shot out and lifted her chin ever so gently. His thumb traced a few circles on her cheek and then he leaned forward, brushing lips with her. Jinx's eyes remained wide for a few moments as her worst nightmare and biggest dream came true. After a moment of resisting mentally, she completely gave in. She gave into everything and released herself into the world of Kid Flash—the world of happiness when justice was served, the world of crayons and colors, the world of stupid heroic theme songs, outfits that clashed in color, and masks that only covered the eyes.

And then, just like that, it was over. She pulled away only after her did and just stood there, contemplating what had just happened, and what she should do. The boy watched her, kind of unsure that he had done the right thing.

After another few minutes of silence, Kid Flash spoke up.

"So… what're you thinking?" He asked.

"You mean, you can't tell? I thought you could read me like a book!" Jinx muttered, looking up at him again.

He smirked. "I actually know exactly what you're thinking," he said, and her eyes widened. His blue orbs lit up with pleasure, "You're thinking that my charmingness and good looks are enough to make you change your mind!"

She rolled her eyes. "You're impossible," she muttered, and she turned away.

"Wait!" Came the protest, and he put a hand on her shoulder again.

"That kiss… did it mean anything to you?"

Jinx hesitated, her pink eyes searched the ground as she covered her forehead with the tips of her fingers. Should she open up to him?

"It… it did," She admitted, "I think I…wanted it?" The butterflies she had always gotten around him had increased to an almost overbearing fire works show inside of her.

"Look, I know I came across kind of like a jackass, and that you didn't—and probably still don't—want anything to do with me, but I just… I saw you in that display light when you reached for that necklace and it just took my breath away. I knew in those few seconds that… that you were the one for me. I saw life in you, more life than you were going to live. I saw the goodness, and the kindness, and the whole-heartedness, and I just…" He trailed off.

She placed a finger on his lips. "I know," She muttered, "I'm kinda feeling the same way right now."

She kissed him again, but it lasted a shorter time. When she pulled away she uttered a sigh. "Yes."

"Yes to what?" Kid Flash panted, exhilarated from his flirtatious activity of that day.

"Yes. I'll go with you. It's a big commitment, and you know that I might change my mind anytime… right? Am I allowed to do that?" Jinx questioned.

The boy stared wide-eyed at her, but then put on a smile, one that made her insides melt. "I guess," He muttered, but then he maneuvered his hand gently under her chin and pulled her close, "But I don't think you're gonna want to do that when you see how amazing I am."

"Dream on," She whispered as he pulled her into yet another passionate kiss.

**A/N **

**So… I'm thinking of sticking to one-shots, short stories and song-fics. What do you think? Please leave me a comment, and don't be afraid to flame!**

**Maybe I'll write a longer story next time? ;)**

**-Sky (Mars)**


End file.
